


Body Surfing

by Vixey



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixey/pseuds/Vixey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on tumblr by lostlegendaerie (who also gave the title)</p><p>The boys, Kou and Seijuro are out at the club and everyone has had a bit much to drink (except Kou, Rin's on protective brother mode) Nagisa feels the need to dance, Rin and Nagisa end up being far too comfortable with each other and everyone watching (except Kou who's crying in the corner) is confused and a lil bit turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Surfing

**Author's Note:**

> The song they dance to is Rabbit Hole by Natalia Kills  
> If you really want to get into it, I recommend you start playing that song at the line "Rin was cut off at the sound of the dj changing the song..." 
> 
> Enjoy! ^.^

The club was hot, filled with moving, sweaty bodies.

 

Over at the bar a young purple haired man was trying to order an overly complicated cocktail, much to the distaste of the bartender.  
"Look kid, this ain't a fucking five star resturant, just get a sex on the beach and leave me alone yeah?."  
"Rei, I think you should listen to the mannn we've been here for tennnnnnn minnnutes" giggled the large brunette leaning quite dramatically on Rei, probably because he could barely stand up.

"Makoto, you should sit down" A pale hand grabbed his wrist and dragged him with surprising force over to the sofa in the corner where Kou was waiting for Haru to return,the only vaguely sober people left in the cramped building, other than Seijuro but he was chugging beer at the bar. Rei restarted his argument with the bartender once again, requesting a cocktail with 10.5ml orange juice, 2.54ml of vodka and so on.

Haru gently dropped Makoto onto the squishy leather and sat next to him. As Kou and Haru's conversation about swimming regimens  
was interrupted by quiet snores from the bulk next to Haru, a small blond body flung itself over the back of the sofa and straight into Makotos shoulder "OW Mako-chan you have hard shoulders" Nagisa frowned, rubbing his hip. "M-sorryy" came the mumbled reply. A tall muscular figure, clad in a black vest and grey jeans slid over and managed to fit himself in the small space beside Kou, giggling loudly. "I knew I would fit!" He threw one arm up in the air half heartedly. "RinRin you're stupid." whined Nagisa with a smile ,currently sprawled out with his head on Haru and his legs on Makotos chest. "So how did we end up with unconcious Makoto?" Rin asked. "A virgin margarita." Haru replied as Kou made a choking noise. "Whose drinks were these then?" he squints at Haru, gesturing to the vast amount of empty glasses on the table. " Mine and Seijuro's."

"Ookayy Mr. I-Could-Drink-Lighter-Fluid-And-Be-Sober, what happened to him and Speedo Glasses anyw-"  
Rin was cut off by the dj calling out the next song and Nagisa screeching "THAT IS MY FAVOURITE SONG!"  
Makoto jerked his head up at the sound but was promptly smacked around the face by Nagisa's foot as he clambered off of him and straightened up.

"WHO WANTS TO DANCE WITH ME!?" he shouted over the blaring music. Haru glared at him as he helped a whimpering Makoto stand up and Kou immediately looked away."You know what, I'm up for dancing!" Rin struggled out of the chair and walked over to Nagisa who grabbed him by the hem of his vest and dragged him to the front of the dancefloor.

Nagisa shook his hips next to Rin, who was starting to get into it. All of a sudden Nagisa pushed his body against Rins and they started to move their hips in sync.

Haru looked worriedly at Kou. "Wanna go to the bar to see Rei and pretend we don't know them?" "Yes."  
They dragged Makoto together over to the bar and sat him on a stool.

Rin and Nagisa were too preoccupied to notice their friends. Rin dug his fingers into Nagisa's hipbones and pulled him closer as they moved together. In response Nagisa leaned his back against Rin's chest and started rotating his hips around, thrusting out each turn.

Rei's ears had turned pink, as noticed by Kou who was desperately looking around to avoid watching her brother dance dirty with her friend.

As the chorus started, Nagisa flung his arm back over Rins shoulder and pushed his ass against Rin's groin, who thrusted back and they ended up rippling against each other. They had now caught the attention of a few dancers with their sexy antics and some couples were watching them intently. Rin winked at the audience and ran his hands up and down Nagisa's body.  
Nagisa also welcomed the attention and started to make obscene moans.

Rei ran to the bathroom, red dripping from the fingers over his nose.  
Makoto slid out of his stool and crumpled on the floor in shock as he opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Nagisa and Rin basically having sex with clothes on. "Are you guys seeing this?!"  
"Seeing what?" Curiosity got the better of Kou and she turned around only to have Seijuro fling his hands across her eyes a few seconds too late. "Makoto, who isn't seeing this?" Sei replied.

Back on the dancefloor Rin and Nagisa were now facing each other, Rin's hands cupping Nagisa's ass and Nagisa clinging on to Rin's neck, all while rotating and roughly grinding against  
each other. Nagisa's moans and Rin's groping was still going strong.

Kou was now sat sobbing on the stool farthest away from the dancefloor. Makoto stumbled up to her "Hey Gouuu, are youuuu okkkkay?"  
She sniffed and looked up at him. "No Makoto-senpai, I am not ok." Makoto inched back a bit. "Do you realise, how HOT that (she flung an arm in Rin and Nagisa's direction) would be, if it wasn't my BROTHER?!" She dissolved back into sobs and Makoto walked away slowly.

The song carried on but Nagisa and Rin ran over to their friends at bar, exhausted now.  
"Holy shit that was fun!" "Dude, breaststroke has done that ass a whole lot of good, damn!"  
Neither of them noticed the blank expressions on their friends faces. Kou sighed softly and ordered a cold glass of water.  
"I'm glad all that moving dried out my pants, I spilt vodka down my crotch earlier." Rin said, rubbing his leg.  
"OH THATS WHAT IT WAS!" "Geez Rin, could have told me, I thought you just came in your pants!" Nagisa giggled.

The awkward silence around them was broken as Kou sprayed out a mouthful of water in surprise. The water trickled down Makoto, Seijuros and Haru's necks. Everything was silent as they took in what had just been said.

Haru let out a little moan as the water ran down his back and Makoto fell off his stool in shock once again. After a few seconds everyone burst out laughing.

It was time to call it a night.


End file.
